1. Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery and, more particularly, to a rechargeable battery with a current collecting lead tab.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, which is not rechargeable, a rechargeable battery can be discharged and recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery can be used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, or camcorders, while a large-capacity rechargeable battery can be used as a power source for, for example, a motor for an electric vehicle.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte of high energy density is being developed, and a plurality of high-output rechargeable batteries are connected in series to constitute a large-capacity battery module so as to be used for driving a motor of a device, e.g., an electric automobile or the like, that requires much power.
Also, a single high-output rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, and such rechargeable batteries may have a cylindrical type, a prismatic type, and the like.
The prismatic rechargeable battery may include a terminal electrically connected with the electrode assembly enclosed in a case via a current collecting lead tab and protruding from an outer surface of the case.
When a plurality of electrode assemblies are inserted in a single case, the current collecting lead tab needs to be inserted between the electrode assemblies. In this case, however, a space between uncoated regions is so small that the electrode assemblies may be damaged when the current collecting lead tab is inserted. Also, if the current collecting lead tab is attached only to some of the electrode assemblies, the flow path of current is lengthened, which increases resistance and generates much heat.